mlbfandomcom-20200215-history
Venezuela
The Venezuela national baseball team is the national team of Venezuela. They are currently ranked seventh in the world by the International Baseball Federation. Uniforms World Baseball Classic In June , Major League Baseball announced the formation of the World Baseball Classic, a sixteen nation international competition to be held in March of for the first time. The team Venezuela sent to the 2006 and 2009 World Baseball Classic included Venezuelan players from Major League Baseball. A player is eligible to participate on a WBC national team if: *The player is a citizen of the nation the team represents. *The player is qualified for citizenship or to hold a passport under the laws of a nation represented by a team, but has not been granted citizenship or been issued a passport, then the player may be made eligible by WBCI upon petition by the player or team. *The player is a permanent legal resident of the nation or territory the team represents. *The player was born in the nation or territory the team represents. *The player has one parent who is, or if deceased was, a citizen of the nation the team represents. *The player has one parent who was born in the nation or territory the team represents. Venezuela competed in the 2009 World Baseball Classic, playing its opening games in Pool C, in Toronto. The Venezuelans secured advancement out of Pool C with a pair of resounding wins over Italy. Along the way, Venezuela also lost a 15-6 slugfest against the United States, but won twice against the same team. *2006 - 7th place *2009 - 3rd place 2009 IBAF World Cup In , Europe will host the IBAF World Cup. It will mark the first time in history the Baseball World Cup will not be hosted by a certain country, but rather a whole continent. The 2009 Baseball World Cup will take place from September 9–27. Seven European countries will host and participant in the tournament of 22 teams. The event will be made up of five groups consisting of four teams each, for a total of 20 teams. Italy (Bollate, Bologna, Codogno, Florence, Macerata, Milano, Parma, Piacenza, Reggio Emilia, Rimini, San Marino, Torino, Trieste, Verona & Vicenza) and Netherlands (Rotterdam, Haarlem & Amsterdam) serve as hosts of the sixteen teams of the second round (September 14–20), and therefore receive first round byes. The groups are as follows: *Group A (hosted by the Czech Republic in Prague): Czech Republic, Australia, Chinese Taipei & Mexico *Group B (hosted by Spain in Barcelona): Spain, Cuba, Puerto Rico & South Africa *Group C (hosted by Sweden in Stockholm): Sweden, Canada, Korea & Netherlands Antilles *Group D (hosted by Russia in Moscow): Russia, France/Great Britain, Japan & Nicaragua *Group E (hosted by Germany in Regensburg): Germany, China, U.S.A. & Venezuela Placings World Baseball Classic * 2006 : 7th * 2009 : 3rd Baseball World Cup Pan American Games * : 3rd * : 1st * : 3rd Intercontinental Cup Category:World Baseball Classic